Gotham Knights
by cooljordan4567
Summary: Gotham has new heroes, Robin and Batwing. The crime fighting duo, but what will they do when a Gotham becomes controlled by a criminal and war wages on its streets and may possibly expand across the world?. Robin and Batwing will need all the help they can get, they will assemble a team of heroes called the Gotham Knights.


(new series guys, wooo!)CHAPTER ONE

John Blake had gone back from his coffee break, he entered Wayne Mansion and went below into it's Bat Cave where his friend, Lucas Fox son of Lucius Fox, was waiting.

"Blake, where have you been? The crime alerts going crazy!" Lucas watched John sip his coffee.

John smiled and placed his coffee down. "Relax, we will take down those thugs. I just need to catch up on my investigations…"

Lucas had a worried look, "You still haven't caught that murderer? He seems to be able to clean up after himself". Lucas walked over to a computer where he pulled up files of all the evidence they obtained. He points to the screen, "He seems to leave a "KC" mark on all his victims, this could probably be his signature or logo…".

John stared at the "KC" symbol, trying to figure out what it meant. He was gonna find the murderer if it's the last thing he does and it very well may be. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, Lucas looked at the large screen and listened to the radio. The police have their sights on a man with a leather and metal suit on, who is also a pyro maniac with a flame thrower. He's code named Firefly.

"It's time to suit up." John and Lucas walk over to two 6 feet tall glass boxes with leather, armoured suits. One suit was red and black with an R symbol on its right side and had a cape, the other was a platinum color with a bat symbol in the middle. The two had put their suits on and were ready to roll, "Let's take the Tumbler" Blake Suggested.

Lucas nodded, "Alright, but I call shotgun". Lucas hopped in the back of the vehicle where the weapons were located. Blake entered the driver's seat and he drove off, the vehicle had a roaring engine which sounded like thunder. They finally reached the Gotham City Bank where Firefly had been attacking, he started slaughtering innocent people so he could lure John Blake, or should I say Robin. A bunch of armoured criminals with military grade weapons came out of the bank when Robin jumped out of the Tumbler, "Lucas- I mean Batwing, stay in the Tumbler and provide cover…".

Firefly smiled, "Come out to play Robin, I've been waiting all day".. Lowers flame thrower.

Robin took out a concealed smoke bomb and hid it, "Firefly, I'm giving you one chance. Tell your men to back off or else I'm gonna have to let my friend handle this". Points to the Tumbler.

Firefly's expression changed, "If you want me.. COME GET ME!" Suddenly, Firefly put this flying machine on, stolen from Lucius Fox, and hovered in the air, he then fired his flame thrower at Robin. The criminals then fired at the Tumbler. Batwing got annoyed, "Dammit! Weapon systems, activate!" Batwing pressed grabbed the trigger and repeatedly pressed it, the Tumbler shot rubber bullets at the criminals knocking some of them down but on of the shot a rocket launcher at the Tumbler, exploding it. Fearing for his life, Robin threw the smoke bomb at the ground and hid behind a car, he was caught by one of the criminals and they started fighting.

"Come on Batwing, hurry this up!" Robin was now fighting up to 5 of the criminals at once. The rest of the criminals were busy looking through all the pieces of scrap left from the Tumbler's explosion, then a countdown was heard.

"What the Hell?" Asked a criminal,"Boss come check this out". Howard Branden walks towards the broken Tumbler, he was a former cop who became corrupt.

"Let's see what the problem is…" Branden examined it and the words "3, 2, 1, Batpod launch activated"are heard. Suddenly, the Batpod flies out of the front of the Tumbler and runs Branden over but doesn't kill him. Batwing then uses the Batpod's weapon system to subdue the rest of the criminals. Batwing stops the vehicle in front of Robin.

"Thanks for the save, I needed that.." Robin caught his breath.

"Sorry it took so long, the Tumbler was too damaged so I had to manually deploy the Batpod." Batwing hopped off of it, and walked beside Robin as they entered the Bank. Suddenly Firefly appeared and grabbed Robin, he then started to fly upwards with Robin.

Firefly smiled, "LETS GO FOR A FLIGHT!" Firefly then flew to the top of Wayne Tower and dropped Robin on the very top. The two started a fist fight, which Robin was winning, but Firefly threw a grenade causing the spire to fall off and debris fell on the citizens below.

Robin was hanging off the spire that had landed on another building, it resembled a bridge. Firefly walked onto the spire with a grenade in hand. "Looks like our play date has come to an end… See ya". Firefly placed the grenade and flew off, it exploded causing the spire to collapse and Robin had fallen….

To Be Continued

This takes place after The Dark Knight Rises, about 2-3 years after. John and Lucas are a crime fighting team trying to carry on Batman's legacy but they aren't that experienced so it's not the best for them. Batwing will be riding solo for a few chapters, probably about two chapters…

Anyways, KC stands for Killer Croc and I still need a main villain… oh well, stay tuned for the next Chapter.


End file.
